


stay?

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: After Mental Hospital Azula, Angst, Arguments, Breakups, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Post canon, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two times Ty Lee stayed, and one time she didn’t.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	stay?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a messy drabble dump. enjoy :).

**i. the time she had to.**  
Azula hated being alone nowadays.

More specifically, she hated being alone at night. 

She hated the way her mind seemed to turn against her once the sun set, the way nightmares haunted her brain whenever she dozed off. 

At the moment, she was dealing with the after effects of one of her most recent nightmares.

She was shaking, she always hated that part. The crying stopped, the screaming stopped, but the shaking seemed to take hours to wear off. It made her feel even weaker than she already did, like she really was out of control. 

“Azula?!” A voice at her door, it took her attention from her hands. 

“Ty lee?” She replied, her eyes struggling to focus in the dark. 

“Are you okay? I heard you crying, and then you screamed and I, -“ 

“A nightmare. I just had a nightmare.” Azula was trying to hardest to stabilize her tone, to speak clear. Make herself appear calm. 

“Oh.” Ty Lee mumbled, awkwardly scratching her arm. “I’ll got back to my room, then.” 

“Can you stay?” Azula spoke before she could think, her facade crumbling with the words. 

She needed to feel _something_ other than this, the fear of her own mind. And after all these years, that was still what Ty Lee was best at. Making her feel. 

“Of course, Zula.” Ty Lee agreed. The old nickname made Azula’s heart speed up. She liked it. 

And a few seconds later, Ty Lee was under Azula’s covers. 

“You’re shaking.” Ty Lee muttered. 

“I know.” 

“You’re cold?” 

Azula stayed silent for a moment. “Yeah.” She lied breathily. 

Ty Lee wordlessly cuddled up to Azula, it reminded her of how they slept when they were kids. She felt _safe_

They stayed like that until morning. 

**ii. the time she wanted to.**  
Morning rays shone into Azula’s room, drawing her awake from a peaceful slumber. 

A fond smile graved her lips as she turned to her lover, who was still softly snoring. 

“Cute.” She hummed to herself, as she analyzed Ty Lee’s features. 

She rolled over, trying to hardest to not move the bed as she stretched out her limbs. 

“I’m not cute, you know.” 

The sleepy voice of Ty Lee made Azula let out a soft snort, shifting back to her companion’s side. “Oh really?”

“I’m a deadly Kyoshi Warrior.” Ty Lee pointed out, a large grin spreading across her lips as her eyes met Azula’s. 

“Mm, no, you’re my cute Ty Lee before that.” Azula mumbled into her ear, creating soft tingles along the other girl’s skin. 

“Your cute Ty Lee has to get to work.” Ty Lee giggled, her eyes flickering to the window. “I think I’m already late.”

At that, Azula stretched an arm over the other, pulling her body close to hers. “Stay, just a little longer.” Azula spoke into Ty Lee’s skin, her lips brushing against her lover’s neck. 

Ty Lee let out a small hum, toying with her girlfriend’s hair for a minute before giving in. 

“Alright, 5 more minutes.” 

Ty Lee took the day off. 

**iii. the time she didn’t.**

Everything _hurt._

Azula felt like the room was spinning, like if she took another step she would fall and never be able to get back up. She was never the type to get worked up over arguments, no, she was always the calm and collected one. But this was different. 

Ty Lee was leaving her. 

The words themselves just didn’t sound right. They didn’t make sense in her head. 

Agni, she didn’t even know how one of their simple arguments dwelled into this, into Ty Lee walking out on her, _betraying_ her. 

She looked over to her lover, or, should she say ex? She searched for anything to say, anything to make her hurt. Make her feel like Azula did right then, weak, helpless.

“You’re such an airhead, really.” Her voice was frantic, lacking any real form of insult. She regretted saying them after she spoke, even if only slightly. “Where are you even going to go?” 

“Back to the palace, probably.” Ty Lee mumbled, refusing to look at the other.

Azula despised the lack of emotion in the other’s tone, the lack of hurt. She felt like she was going to vomit. She was losing her again, the only thing that really mattered was slipping out of her grasp. 

“Please.” It was small, a short, broken plea. Azula didn’t plead for anything. “Don’t leave me.” Desperation dripped off of her words. 

At this Ty Lee’s shoulders sagged, she turned to the other. “Azula, don’t make this harder for me than it already is, please.”

“Hard for you?” Azula was yelling now, her skin felt like it was on fire. “What about me?” 

Ty Lee hung her head, Azula watched a few tears fall. “I just can’t do this with you right now. I need a break.”

“I’m not good enough?” 

The words hung in the air for a second, Azula waited desperately for an answer.

“I just can’t. I’m sorry.” Ty Lee was walking to the door now, Azula was right behind her. 

“Ty Lee, _please._ Stay.”

She left the door open on her way out, and that was it. 

Azula was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said im writing them something super long, so these were concepts i had on the side that i couldn’t make into full pieces or just didn’t have inspiration to finish while im working on my larger project. sorry that it’s a bit messy. again, enjoy <3.


End file.
